Field
This disclosure relates to systems for visually presenting multivariate data on a graphical user interface and methods and computer-related media related thereto.
Description of the Related Art
Parallel coordinates is a visualization method for multivariate data sets. A parallel coordinates system arranges several dimensions as parallel axes next to each other in a plane and renders each data point in the multivariate data set as a line intersecting each of the axes. A parallel-coordinates plot provides an overview of the relations between the variables. A significant drawback of a parallel coordinates plot is the visual clutter that results for large data sets. Another drawback is “overplotting,” in which the lines representing the data points are plotted on top of each other, which can hamper the recognition of patterns in the data set.